Quidditchfinal Gryffindor Rally Cry
by Prongs II
Summary: Hum, dålig titel... En songfic om den sista finalen vi inte fick veta så mycket om! Sången handlar om samma match, och all credit går till MoM för deras underbara "Gryffindor Rally Cry" som inspirerat mig till att skriva denna one-shot!


"Jaha, och så kommer lagen ut på planen då…" hördes en uttråkad röst. Under höga hejar- och burop steg fjorton Hogwartselever ut på plan. Sju var klädda i blått, sju i rött. I formation 1, 3, 2, 1 mötte de varandra i mitten av planen. I en svartvit domardräkt stod madam Hooch. Vid hennes fötter skakade en låda, men innan hon släppte lös bollarna nickade hon bistert åt de båda lagen. Hon sade det vanliga, om att spela schyst och rättvist.

"Nu ska ju lagkaptenerna skaka hand" sade Blaise Zabini från Slytherin i den magiska megafonen, så att hela stadion hörde honom. "Men tydligen är Gryffindors Potter för god för att nedlåta sig att närvara…" han ton var inte längre uttråkad, utan illvilligt sarkastisk. Alla visste att Harry Potter dragit på sig strafftjänst dagen till ära. Slytherineleverna skrattade hånfullt, medan de andra elevhemmen buade. Nere på plan svor Ronald Weasley irriterat till, och hans lagkamrater hörde tydligt hur han muttrade något om att "… klå upp det lilla kräket…"

"Bry dig inte om det, Ron" försökte Demelza Robins. "Vi ska visa dem!" Ginevra Weasley log glatt mot henne. Hon uppskattade Demelzas försök att uppmuntra laget, och föll in samtidigt som de alla gjorde sig startklara.

"Klart vi ska!" ropade hon. "Pokalen är vår!" och precis som om de andra Gryffindoreleverna hört hennes ord, stämde de upp i sång som med en mun. Röda och blå figurer susade suddigt uppåt till ljudet av Gryffindors hejarramsa;

_Today's the big game  
The one we've been waiting for  
We're ready  
We'll represent the house flag of Gryffindor  
We've gotta win  
The Ravenclaws have got nothing on us  
We'll defeat them and not even break a sweat_

Dean Thomas kastade en blick åt den delen av läktaren som täcktes av ett scharlakansrött hav. Gryffindorsupportrarna hade delat upp sig i två halvor, och skrek nu till varandra. I mitten fick han syn på sin vän Seamus Finnigan, och han flinade brett då han flög fram över planen.

_Now hear me  
Today we meet our destiny  
All together  
Lets do this for Harry_

_So who are we fighting for?  
Gryffindor, givin it all for the red and gold!  
And who are we flying for?  
Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!  
So who are we fighting for?  
Gryffindor, we're a force you can't ignore!  
And who are we flying for?  
Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!_

Ginny lyssnade belåtet till den starka sången som överröstade Zabinis elaka kommentarer. Hon sökte med blicken över planen och såg till sin irritation att Ravenclaws sökare, Cho Chang, gjorde samma sak. Hon iakttog den äldre, söta, asiatiska flickan med blandade känslor. Dels medlidande, för vad som hänt med Chos Cedric Diggory. Dels avundsjuka, eftersom Harry så tydligt gillat Chang, att de till och med varit ihop ett tag. Och dels skadeglädje, eftersom förhållandet med Harry inte fungerade.

Hon reagerade patetiskt starkt på nämnandet av Harry i sången, och fortsatte att leta efter den gyllene kvicken. Hon hade Harrys position nu, men det var så orättvist. Han borde få vara med, dela den här matchen med dem. Det var trots allt han som tränat och hjälpt dem hela året.

_On to the pitch now  
Onward and upward  
We're weightless  
The sky is our home  
And they are invaders  
Today is ours  
Ginny will seek and Ron is the keeper  
They're no match for scarlet fury_

Ron kände hur det bubblade av nervositet och förväntan någonstans i magtrakten, och han log svagt där han flög fram och tillbaka framför målstolparna. "Vi kom faktiskt till final förra året också" påminde han sig själv. "Vi vann ju då!" Även Ronald lyssnade på sången, och undrade som i förbigående vem som skrivit den. Sedan hörde han med en slags blandad skräckförtjusning hur Gryffindoreleverna skrek hans namn. Det var allt som behövdes, och nervositeten blåste bort.

_Now hear me  
Today we meet our destiny  
All together  
Lets do this for Harry_

Hermione stod tillsammans med Parvati, Lavender och Neville uppe på läktaren. Hon sjöng med för full hals och var lika glad som någon av de andra entusiastiska supportrarna. Hon log med hela ansiktet och önskade att Harry kunde höra dem, när hon tillsammans med resten av elevhemmet klämde i på refrängen.

_So who are we fighting for?  
Gryffindor, givin it all for the red and gold!  
And who are we flying for?  
Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!  
So who are we fighting for?  
Gryffindor, we're a force you can't ignore!  
And who are we flying for?  
Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!_

Demelza hade redan lärt sig melodin och visslade muntert när hon fick tag i Klonken och på så vis avbröt ett av Ravenclaws anfall. Hon passade vidare till Dean och hejade på Jimmy Peakes när denne flög förbi i jakt på en dunkare.

"Varför är inte vi med i verserna?" skrek han flinande, varpå Demelza skrek tillbaka

"Vet inte, men vi ska visa dem att vi också kan!" Jimmy skrattade förtjust och drämde till en dunkade.

"Så sant som det är sagt!" tjoade han och sjöng med i refrängen.

_So who are we fighting for?  
Gryffindor, givin it all for the red and gold!  
And who are we flying for?  
Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!  
So who are we fighting for?  
Gryffindor, we're a force you can't ignore!  
And who are we flying for?  
Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!_

Ritchie Coote flög snabbt och säkert, och hann ifatt en dunkare som var farligt nära Katie Bell. Han skickade iväg den till Ravenclaws sida av planen, där Demelza just gjorde ett mål. Han och Katie hurrade med de andra.

"Snygg sång va?" utbrast han entusiastiskt. Katie nickade glatt och fångade elegant Klonken i en passning från Dean. Hon började flyga med den mot mål, men blev blockerad av en Ravenclawspelare, och passade istället den stora, röda bollen bakåt, tillbaka till Dean, som skickade den vidare till Demelza.

Ravenclaw spelade bra, ingen tvekan om saken. Men Gryffindorlaget var laddat till tusen, och deras hejarramsa verkade sakta suga musten ur motståndarna. Katie funderade i sitt stilla sinne på när eleverna lyckats öva på den. Hade de gjort det i uppehållsrummet när laget hade träning? Antagligen. Hon nynnade glatt för sig själv.

Gryffindorsupportrarna tappade aldrig lusten. De sjöng visan om och om igen, och när de väl vunnit avslutade de, på öronbedövande nivå, med två sista rader.

_So who are we fighting for?_

_And who are we flying for?_

* * *

**A/N: **Tycker ni om den? :) Jag älskar den faktiskt! Jättenöjd. Jag fick inspiration från Ministry of Magic under lägret på Gotland. Jättekul att skriva. I alla fall, jag tror att det här klassas som en songfic, inte sant? Och vilka står då för den underbara låten, jo, det är ju MoM, såklart :) Lyssna på deras musik på MySpace / ministryofmagicmusic Hoppas adressen funkar nu bara :P


End file.
